


Red Lace

by crazyplus



Series: Wontaek Smut One-Shots [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Leo - Freeform, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Smut, Taekwoon is a little shit, and he screams, ravi - Freeform, taekwoon - Freeform, wonsik - Freeform, wonsik messes taekwoon up good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyplus/pseuds/crazyplus
Summary: Turning around Wonsik was rewarded by the sight Taekwoon was offering. One of his hands was playing with one of his nipples and some fingers of his other hand was sucked and coated with saliva from his mouth while he was watching Wonsik sensually before pulling them out and calling for the other with a wrecked, strained voice. “Wonsik~!”Crossposted from AFF





	Red Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading this!  
> And if you get a nosebleed here are some tissues!  
> *handingtissuesover*

Wonsik was sitting in the living room with a book in his hands and enjoyed the silence in the whole apartment. The others were just on their schedule and he wanted to use the time alone to finally finish the book. He just reached the last page when he heard a key inserted into the door to unlock it. “I just can’t wait to eat it! I love you Hakyeon-hyung!” The distinctive voice of Jaehwan shouted and Wonsik rolled his eyes in amusement and only thought one thing when his elder shouted or acted sweetly.

_Hyung is so cute! Like always._

“Now, now Jaehwan-ah. We still need to wait for the others to finally arrive.” Hakyeon calmed the other down; still the affectionate smile could already hear through his kind voice. The younger of the two whined that he just couldn’t wait for it because he was just too hungry. Reading the last sentence Wonsik shut the book close to put it on the table and make his way to the other two to greet them.

Making himself appear in front them got the other two’s attention immediately and he was already enveloped into a tiny group hug. Affectionately he uttered a greeting to both of them and directly asked what Hakyeon bought them for dinner, “Hey you two. What do we have for dinner tonight hyung?” With a proud smile Hakyeon put the containers from the plastic bag on the table and Wonsik drooled at the sight in front of him. There was chicken. Chicken cooked in different varieties and he already couldn’t wait to finally eat it. Next to him Jaehwan furiously was tipping on his phone to semd a message into their group chat which Hakyeon and Wonsik got in seconds.

 

**Ken: Hongbinnie, Daeguni and Hyukkie!** **Come home right now! I want to eat the chicken right now!**

**Baby: What chicken? :O imma on my way**

**Bean: We just picked up taekwoon-hyung. we only need minutes till we are home.**

“Yes!” Jaehwan shouted and ran into his room to change his clothes into comfortable ones and then waited for the others in the kitchen. It really only took minutes when their main door was unlocked once again on this day to reveal the other three standing there. Hongbin and Hyuk took a sniff and their mouths started to water only because of the smell. They threw the other three a quick greeting before using the bathroom and vanishing into their rooms to do the same their Jaehwan-hyung did.

Taekwoon instead made his way directly to Wonsik, also greeting the other two beforehand, and embraced him before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek and buried his head between the younger’s neck and shoulder to hide his embarrassment.

Chuckling at the others behavior Wonsik pulled him closer against his body to whisper a compliment into his ear and saying to him to get ready for dinner. “You look handsome today hyung. Like always. And the others are waiting to eat, so go make yourself ready before they eat everything and there will be nothing left for you.” Taekwoon replied with a nod and unwillingly detached himself from Wonsik to use the bathroom too.

Though he came directly back from it and didn’t change his clothes and sat himself next to his boyfriend. Hongbin and Hyuk came directly after him and they finally could start eating. Jaehwan couldn’t contain his excitement and took from everything an amount. Hakyeon was much slower and let the others choose first before he took something for himself. Hongbin and Hyuk were discussing which from them tasted the best and they didn’t stop till Hakyeon threatened them to take it away from them when they don’t stop their argument.

Meanwhile Taekwoon and Wonsik were feeding each other and Wonsik called the other ‘Hamji’ when he out something into his mouth. “Stop…” Taekwoon mumbled and looked away when Wonsik cooed at him and blushed furiously.

It took some time till they finished everything and Jaehwan volunteered to wash the dishes. Hakyeon bear hugged him and called him ‘sweet’ and ‘precious’ and also volunteered to help the other to which Jaehwan thanked him and tried to get away from him but to no avail and instead let it be.

Hongbin and Hyuk instantly fled the kitchen into Hongbin’s room to play some games. Wonsik took Taekwoon’s hand in his own and led him also out from here to the living room to seat him on the couch and himself next to him. “How was your day?” Wonsik asked the elder to which the other replied with his light fluttering voice to which Wonsik could listen the whole day to.

It got silent around them and the light-pink haired male led Taekwoon’s hand to his mouth to kiss the fingers individually before doing the same to his knuckles and the palm of his hand, always holding the eye contact to the blonde. Then he wandered with his lips up the arm of Taekwoon and pulled him closer with this action to put the collar of his shirt down his shoulder to spread more kisses and licking the smooth pale skin.

“Nghhh~” Taekwoon moaned putting his other hand immediately over his mouth to prevent more sounds coming from his mouth and fearing that the others could hear him. Wonsik didn’t mislead himself and continued from the shoulder to Taekwoon’s neck up to his ear and nosed one of the the blondes cheek before whispering things just going through his mind. “I missed you, Taekwoonie.”

At this Taekwoon gasped and turned his head around to look Wonsik in the eyes uttering the same back to the other with so much longing in his eyes. “I missed you too, Wonsik…”

Wonsik’s heart started to beat painfully against his ribcage.  Oh, he just loved this wrecked look on his angel and he loved it more that he was the one making Taekwoon let his walls fall. Putting one of his hands on the blonde’s cheek made Taekwoon moan cutely like he was deprived of it for years. Wonsik watched intrigued all the reactions his elder was showing. Taekwoon just looked beautiful like this, with his cheeks flushed a pretty pink and his eyes fogged with longing and unshed tears. The light-pink haired man let his thumb wander over the other’s plump red lips and put it into Taekwoon’s mouth who immediately sucked on it eagerly and looked at Wonsik so alluringly, sending a message with his eyes.

 

_Take me…_

Growling at this Wonsik suddenly stood up and surprised Taekwoon by carrying the other bridal style and power walking up to their room, closing the door behind them with his foot and throwing Taekwoon on the bed. Then he wandered back to the door to lock it. No one’s going to disturb them today or they will experience Wonsik’s wrath.

Turning around Wonsik was rewarded by the sight Taekwoon was offering. One of his hands was playing with one of his nipples and some fingers of his other hand was sucked and coated with saliva from his mouth while he was watching Wonsik sensually before pulling them out and calling for the other with a wrecked, strained voice. “Wonsik~!”

In a second Wonsik removed his shirt and walked up to the bed to pull Taekwoon towards him by his ankle and to hoist his hips up a bit in a strong grip flush against his own crotch. The blonde threw his head back displaying his untainted, smooth neck and moaning so sexily which instantly went through Wonsik’s whole body making him shudder and hardening his already hard dick in his trousers much more. Bending over he attached his lips on the smooth neck, licking and biting the Adams-apple of Taekwoon who couldn’t contain his voice and let out so many more lewd sounds making Wonsik go crazy. Then he pushed Taekwoon’s blue shirt up till his armpits and caressed the skin of his stomach, his ribs up to his chest, rubbing once over his already hard nipples, smirking at the reaction he got from his angel underneath him.

Suddenly, Taekwoon wrapped his longs and thick thighs around Wonsik’s hips and pulled him right above him and eagerly pushed his crotch in a hard friction against his lover to indicate that he needed more. And he needed it harder. Chuckling at Taekwoon’s impatient move the younge pushed them both more in the middle of the bed and tugged at Taekwoon’s shirt to remove it from his body. In a swift move Taekwoon threw the shirt somewhere behind Wonsik and gripped the other’s hair on the back of his head to push his lips against his own in a needy, lewd French kiss, licking all over Wonsik’s lips, his teeth and pushing his tongue against Wonsik’s.

“Nghhh~,” Taekwoon mewled and desperately started to lick the light-pink haired male’s chin and neck, sucking a hickey on the transition of his jaw to his neck. “You are so eager today, my Taekwoonie…” Wonsik mumbled and gripped the blonde’s arms to remove them from his body before he pushed himself up more. Taekwoon’s eyes looked confused not understanding why Wonsik was distancing himself from him right now and moved one of his arms to reach for the other when suddenly Wonsik took a hold of his waist and turned him around on his stomach.

With one move he attached his dick to Taekwoon’s ass, squeezing both the cheeks in his hands. “Wonsik~!” The blonde moaned and turned his head a bit to see Wonsik over his shoulder and couldn’t restrain the shudder going through his whole body by the sight of his tanned skinned lover.

Smirking cheekily at his boyfriend Wonsik started to spread some butterfly kisses and licks on the pale back of Taekwoon and pulled his hips up a bit to get the other kneel on his legs with his back flexed and his head and arms on the sheets. The elders breathing started to quicken his pace and gripped the sheets in a hard grasp when he felt how Wonsik’s hands started to open the fly and button of his tight jeans in a painful slow rate. Out of nowhere Wonsik started to bite the skin on Taekwoon’s back, making the other emit more of the sounds Wonsik loved next to his singing voice.

With a quick move he removed the jeans from the other’s long pale legs and was rewarded with the best sight he could have ever dreamed of. There between the pale ass cheeks of his angel was a ladies thong trying to envelope his balls and hard dick out of red lace. Wonsik’s breath hitched at this sight and he just wanted to bite hard on one of the cheeks to taint the flawless skin.

“Wow!” Wonsik uttered finally and moved one of his hands over his boyfriend’s ass reaching between the cheeks and to pull on the thong before letting it go. A satisfied sound went through the room when the fabric hit Taekwoon’s crack. Taekwoon cried out at this a desperate “Aaahhh~!” yet didn’t dare to move.

The blonde felt a sudden move behind himself and waited for what was coming next. Another shudder went through his body anticipating what Wonsik was going to do him. Finally he felt a touch on his hip and another between his ass cheeks. A warm and wet and he started to pant when he recognized what was moving up and down and over his hole hidden behind the fabric of his today’s undergarment. “Goddamn!” Wonsik cursed and complimented his boyfriend some more before asking the other what exactly he expected wearing this today.

“You’re so gorgeous, so beautiful. My Taekwoonie. If you could knew what you are doing to me. Do you feel this?” The tanned male asked and let the tip of his cock pushing the thong a bit to the side before putting some pressure against the hole, smearing some pre-cum over it to which Taekwoon clenched his ass-hole. “What do you want?” Wonsik asked, his voice laced in pleasure and desire. Shaking his ass some more towards the rock hard dick of Wonsik Taekwoon replied to him with a cracked, fluttering voice while wandering down with one hand to spread his ass cheeks to show his eager hole waiting to be filled with his cock. “I want you…,” The blonde finally replied and continued with his broken voice and looking at Wonsik directly in the eyes with his fogged and dilated ones, “I want you inside me, want to feel you pulsating in me and cum inside me… Daddy~!”

If Wonsik body would react at this in the right way he would pass out with a major nosebleed. However, he instead growled and reached for the nightstand to rummage around it and pulling out the lube to instantly coat his fingers with it and already pushing one finger into the hole making Taekwoon keen at this action.

“Wonsik… too cold~,” The elder whined but still pushed his hip towards the digit going deeper and deeper. Wonsik put a kiss on his lower back, apologizing for it. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. It’s just you’re irresistible like this.”

Impatiently he put another finger next to his fore finger to scissor him much more open. Taekwoon started to trash around, gripped the sheets so much harder in his hands and bit into the pillow, his hair plastered against his forehead with sweat, moaning and keening so beautifully. Finally he felt the third digit penetrating him and pushing deeper and deeper when the tip of Wonsik’s middle finger scraped his prostate.

“Aaahnnggghh~! Wonsikkie! Please~… Please~… I want you now!”

The younger’s breathing started to quicken and he immediately pulled his fingers out making Taekwoon yelp at this sudden action and whining at the loss of the feeling. Pushing his hair also wet with sweat out of his face Wonsik positioned himself right behind Taekwoon with his length coated with lube right in front of the hungry clenching hole of the blonde. With one quick move he pushed himself inside and pushing Taekwoon also forward making him scream his name out loud.

“Wonsik!” Instantly he gripped the headboard in a tight grip to support his body. A deep moan left Wonsik’s mouth when he was finally seated inside his boyfriend who was clenching around him and wiggling his ass.

“You are so impatient, my love…” Wonsik whispered and bend down to touch Taekwoon’s back with his naked chest. A blissful sound left one again the elder’s lips and Wonsik saw the chance and instantly pushed one finger inside Taekwoon’s mouth to play with his tongue sucking eagerly on his finger.

“Please…,” Taekwoon begged through all the sucking and turned his head a bit to the left to kiss Wonsik on the lips. Eventually, Wonsik started to move painfully slow out with his dick before pushing back with a hard thrust. This he repeated again and again making the blonde underneath him desperate for more. Taekwoon wanted it deep, wanted it hard, wanted Wonsik to imprint himself inside him to not let him forget, wanting him to break him and make him not able to walk and sit for weeks. The friction was burning a bit but it wasn’t enough for him. He wanted more. More. More!

And Wonsik saw, saw that Taekwoon needed it, wanted it and he clenched his teeth before he started to increase his rutting and even pulled himself out fully before ramming himself inside deeper and harder, nearly making his lover lose the grip on the headboard and making him moan out his name. Then Wonsik wandered with his hand all over Taekwoon’s body, touched the hard cock behind the red lace and rubbed the length up and down behind the fabric. His other hand was occupied with the nipples, abusing and pinching them making the blonde let out sounds endlessly, keening an “Aaahhh~”, mewling an “Nggghhh~” and shouting a “Wonsik~!” so cutely and bright like the angel he was to Wonsik. Wonsik wandered with the hand just busy with his cock up to his stomach to push against it and growled at what he was feeling; feeling his cock ramming inside of Taekwoon and brushing finally his prostate.

The stimulation got more unbearable when Wonsik started to bit on the junction of his shoulder and neck and nipped at his earlobe, biting the delicate skin there. It was too much, his arousal too exciting and Taekwoon pushed himself the last time against Wonsik’s hips before he came hard on the sheets below him with a loud cry of Wonsik’s name.

“Wonsik!”

With a few thrusts later Wonsik came too with a growl of his lover’s name. “Taekwoon~…,” his voice croaked out and Taekwoon clenched around him harder, not wanting him to pull out. The younger understood however he felt all the energy leaving his body and wrapped his arms around the others waist to let them fall to the side to not crush the blonde. Both of them tried to calm down from the high they just experienced. While Wonsik was trying to find his breathing again Taekwoon wandered with his hand over Wonsik’s arm to his hand over his waist to hold them close against his chest where his heart was beating and whispered the three words meaning so much to him.

“I love you, Wonsik…”

Wonsik was startled out of his high with these word and pulled Taekwoon closer against his chest and pulled one sheet around them and turned his head a bit to put an innocent kiss on Taekwoon’s before smiling at him lovingly and saying the same words to him just whispered to himself.

“I love you too, my Taekwoonie…”

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

While Hongbin and Hyuk were occupied with playing games and having headphones on their ears, Jaehwan and Hakyeon were sitting in the living-room with deep red faces, not believing their ears when all the sounds were coming from Wonsik’s and Taekwoon’s room.

It took some time when it got silent and both of them sighed relieved when it finally stopped. However, it didn’t really stop there. They were just putting down the volume of the television when the love making of the other two started again.

“Damn!” Jaehwan cursed and looked away embarrassed not believing the stamina the Wontaek couple had. Next to him Hakyeon fidgeted around and looked at the main vocal next to him. “Jaehwannie…”  The elder whispered to which the other immediately gave his attention to. “Let us go outside,” Hakyeon suggested and Jaehwan instantly nodded indicating that it was a good idea. With their hands intertwined they left the dorm and made a huge stroll in their district.

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

The next morning Taekwoon was still sleeping while Wonsik was already awake for a few minutes and observed the blonde’s delicate features and all the marks he left behind all over his body. Oh, he loved him, loved him very much.

_Someday you will be the death for me…_

Wonsik thought and caressed the elder’s face and put a kiss on his nose which made Taekwoon scrunch his face and slowly fluttered his eyes open. A smile spread over Taekwoon’s face seein Wonsik in front of him and the light-pink haired man couldn’t contain himself and put kisses all over the blonde’s face before nosing his boyfriend’s nose in an innocent way. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and called the both of them for breakfast before going away.

With a stretch Wonsik got up from the bed, fished for his boxers and was just making his way to the closet when he heard a loud ‘thump’ behind him. Worried he turned around and saw Taekwoon tangled in the sheets on the ground, pouting at Wonsik and holding his arms towards the younger. Chuckling at the other’s antic Wonsik walked up to him and gathered him in his arms bridal style, asking if everything was alright. “No, I can’t seem to walk now…” Taekwoon replied and a proud smirk overtook Wonsik’s face before he unlocked the door with the help of Taekwoon and walked to the bathroom to clean himself and his boyfriend.

“Wonsik?”

“Hm?”

“Actually, I bought a princess-sized bra to the underwear I had on yesterday…”

‘Crash! Thump!”


End file.
